Attarian History
by CJwat15
Summary: This class may not be Team CEBS' favorite, but to learn more about the world, it's a must! This montage of short chapters will explain how Attaria developed and came to be. (Recommended to those who have read some of the Team CEBS storyline!)
1. Lesson 1- Attaria

**Author's Note**

Dear reader, this is a off-side story to the ongoing RWBY fanfiction stories that I am writing. Upon reading this off-side story, you can gain a better understanding of how the world I created came to be.

Please enjoy, and check out the Team CEBS storyline when you're done!

* * *

Attaria began as a large set of islands, each of them being under the same name as a whole. The explorers who found it soon focused on moving others into this bountiful paradise. With such a bounty of resources, it wasn't long before the new populace started fighting for control. Each person turned into a hungry and vicious animal.

Luckily, a small group of those who hadn't fallen into the chaos found something more useful. Magic. A large "Psionic" crystal gave them the powers of magic.

Fire. Water. Air. Earth. Many of the world's most basic elements became deadly killers. Also, these people organized themselves to restore order to the islands...because those in chaos are easily toppled over as individuals by order. By hunting down those lost in chaos, they were soon called the Predator Units.

With this order, cities and towns rose, and the world was balanced. Crime and chaos still ensued, but on a much smaller scale...or so they say.

Faygold. Gria City. Zhens. All of these cities were patrolled by many Predator Units, who were the police force along with their endless search for psionic disturbances.

However, magic could only carry them so far. Magic powers were not hereditary after all. So when the group of magic wielders dwindled, they resorted to manufacture new ways for others to harness magic. Catalysts.

Whether these catalysts took the form of a staff, gauntlets, or even in a blade, it allowed the legacy of magic to continue. Only on occasion would a person be born into Attaria with the gift to use magic without a catalyst.

Magic was also used to infuse materials and strengthen the economy. Exoril, the base magic metal was used to create ammunitions and other elemental products. Others experimented with magic, some succeeded, and some failed.

Truly, it was the responsibility of an individual to use their magic effectively.


	2. Lesson 2- Weapons

Every Predator Unit was armed with specialized weapons, and when schools were founded, children and teenagers were trained in the art of magic and war. The weapons created were sometimes as basic as a sword or a rifle, but others were were complex like these.

Gunblades. Even in a swordfight it was important to have range. The gunblade solved this problem with it's variety of ammunitions. Explosive shells, armor-piercing sniper rounds, and more. Some were designed to be quickly concealed, as infiltration missions were common for the Predator Units. The First Predator Unit Division, the Falcons, found these to be their favorite kind of sword.

Spellblades. Acting as catalysts for magic wielders, spellblades had the power to be combined with other swords to infuse their strikes with magic. By doing this, those who lacked magical capabilities soon became some of the most well versed sword masters. Each spellblade had special runes engraved on it, which symbolized what magic could be used and how powerful it was. This gave birth to the Second Predator Unit Division, the Swans.

Multi-form weapons. With swords becoming the most popular weapon amongst soldiers, many basic weapons such as the knife or spear were vastly outclassed. Due to this, mechanical devices and other technological advancements were implemented into the most basic of tools, turning them into deadlier killing machines. Knives turning into dual-sided glaives, spears with custom blades that could transform into scythes, and much more. Most of these weapons were designed to be quickly used before being sheathed, so they were extremely effective when used with hit-and-run tactics. Soon the Third Predator Unit Division, the Wolverines, used all kinds of multi-form weapons for their guerilla operations.

Finally, the mundane surprises. While there were so many fighters available to fight alongside the Predator Units, only so many were physically adept to handle the front lines. Fortunately, with some crafty magical engineering, magical runes used for spellblades could soon be infused into other objects. Musical instruments, simple materials such as wooden beams or metal pipes, this discovery allowed others to make any object a magic catalyst. For their simple yet powerful use of magic, the Fourth Predator Unit Division was created (with some debate around the name), the Parakeets.

Using these weapons and many more, the Predator Units became the beacon of hope that the people of Attaria needed.


	3. Lesson 3- Monsters

Magic didn't just bring power to the inhabitants of Attaria. It also breeded a problem of psionic disturbances and hostile creatures. The Predator Units now had two enemies to fight, but they were able to easily identify multiple kinds of creatures.

Fallen Phantoms. These wolf-like creatures were the most basic creatures that the Predator Units encountered within psionic disturbances. Even though they were weak and easy to defeat, they could swarm an unsuspecting rookie soldier within seconds.

Agony Binders. They take the form of devils while shooting cursed bolts of magic. Even a veteran soldier would falter at one of their attacks, as the bolts would actively sap the strength of anything it hit. Not only did they affect the target's physical condition, but their mental condition as well. In fact, those who they didn't kill off were driven to insanity and even suicide.

Embertaurs. While they are slow and ugly, their strength is off the charts while they can also harness fire magic in their attacks. Anyone going toe to toe with these things must dodge, not block. A single direct attack is enough to cause fatal burns and charred flesh. Ranged weapons and water magic attacks were the easiest solution for fighting them.

Only these three were identified in the first few years of Attaria, but there are many more that could pop out of the

psionic disturbances. Magic was a gift, as well as a curse.


	4. Lesson 4- Firearms

While the weapons in Lesson 2 were incredibly versatile, no good soldier could deny the classic go-to weapon. Firearms or guns in basic terms.

Pistols were the classic sidearms for most soldiers. By using hip holsters and other special combat accessories, they could be easily drawn out in a hurry. Semi-automatics were the most common, but they lacked the ability to use magic or elemental ammunitions. Revolvers were more specialized for those ammunitions, as each bullet could be it's own individual element. Exoril bullets became common with revolvers. However, their lack of clip capacity and fire rate made them designed for those who were accurate and had a solid primary weapon already. Full-autos were the least used, due to their high ammo expenditure.

When someone could afford to spend time switching weapons, rifles were a common choice. Having a medium to long range option was the most desirable after all. Like pistols, semi-automatics were favored. Compared to pistols however, rifle clips could easily be outfitted with specialized ammunitions. Each clip and bullet served a purpose. Burn through metal. Set gas on fire. All of these functions gave the military one heck of a riot control, and even if others got their hands on these bullets, they lacked the direction and ability to use them correctly.

While other firearms may have been used, these are the two most prominent in the Predator Units.


	5. Lesson 5- Gods and Goddesses of Magic

Even though there was the Psionic Crystal that gave birth to magic, gods and goddesses were born from the crystal to govern magic. After all, no one ever travelled down to the cave where the Psionic Crystal was for hundreds of years, so it succumbed to the darker side of magic. It was appropriately dubbed The Phantom Region. With magic abusers falling at the hands of the Predator Units, their souls fell into The Phantom Region, where they became the plethora of monsters that came out of psionic disturbances (Refer to Lesson 3: Monsters).

Each god and goddess had a greater surplus of magical power, and they could each control these disturbances in small areas. Together, they controlled it for a while...but as magic would have it, certain gods and goddesses became corrupt and neglected their duties. Some even turned on themselves and used each other.

The only interesting power that every god and goddess had was the ability to take shelter within a person's body. This way, they could survive longer and share their knowledge until they wanted to leave. Some people with strong magical abilities are able to expel the god or goddess from people's bodies. This was only used as a last resort if the person felt as if they had a serious burden on their shoulders by having the celestial being in them.

Gods and goddesses could take a spiritual form within a small radius of their host, and only one of them could possess a person at a time.

It was a delicate balance, but it mostly remained in harmony.


End file.
